


Ловушка для онколога (The Oncologist Trap)

by hirasava



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Humor, M/M, Seducing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хаус тонко обольщает Уилсона. Разными способами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловушка для онколога (The Oncologist Trap)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Oncologist Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu). 



========== Глава 1 ==========  


Действительно раздражающим в Уилсоне было то, что его голос нисколько не затыкался внутри головы Хауса, даже спустя несколько часов после того, как Хаус пережил его проповедь. Когда Хаус чем-то раздражался, или пытался о чем-то забыть (например, о смешном, излишне театральном поклоне Уилсона, или же о ноющей боли в ноге) Хаус ходил. И он ходит.

Ходит. Снег и лед затрудняют движение, но в этой сложности и заключается весь смысл. Если Хаус тратит каждую унцию концентрации на размещение своей ноги и трости просто, чтобы не упасть на задницу, то не думает о том, как основательно Уилсон отчитал его. Немного слишком… трогательно.

Так он и ходит, ожидая, что Викодин и хождение достаточно утомят его, чтобы, когда он вернется домой сразу мог заснуть, не забивая голову лишними размышлениями. Но слова Уилсона и боль в ноге по-прежнему упорно отказываются отступать, и Хаус приходит к ресторану. Он поднимает глаза и, совершенно случайно, видит своих преданных лейтенантов, сидящих за столом с таким видом, будто за пределами больницы и правда существует жизнь. И Хаус точно знает, что он собирается делать с маленькой речью Уилсона.

Что делать — легко понять, ибо, в сущности, это ему известно уже давно. А вот «как?» — впрочем, совершенно другой вопрос. Хаус кладет руку на ручку двери ресторана, внутренний монолог доходит именно до той точки, чтобы опустить ее и толкнуть дверь, открывая. Он уже делает все выводы к тому времени как пробирается через лабиринт столов.

Болтовня посетителей перекрывает шум от его неровных шагов. Хаус подкрадывается сзади к Чейзу, и когда тот делает большой глоток пива из своего из стакана, рявкает:

— Какого черта ты делаешь?!

Половина пива из стакана Чейза извергается через стол на Кэмерон. Она отпрыгивает назад, с отвращением наморщив нос. Другая половина, проглоченная Чейзом застревает у него в глотке, и он давится и кашляет, словно умирающий. Форман смотрит на гримасы Чейза, будто наблюдает за незнакомцем на автобусной остановке, который упал в обморок от сердечного приступа, а он размышляет, не следует ли тому сообщить, что он врач. Хаус борется с ухмылкой и подцепив стул с соседнего столика своей тростью, тянет к себе, игнорируя вопль «Эй!» от людей, сидящих за тем столом.

— Хаус, что Вы хотите? — спрашивает Форман, наконец удостоив Чейза похлопыванием по спине пару раз.

Хаус снова поворачивается к их столику и сползает на украденный стул.

— Уилсон сказал мне, что я симулировал рак, потому что чувствую себя брошенным, — сказал он.

— Вы хотели провести с нами время? — спрашивает Кэмерон, удивленная и полная надежд. Она подталкивает салфетку в сторону Чейза. — Вы можете присоединиться к нам.

— Нет, — говорит Форман, — не может. Он симулировал рак мозга, чтобы повозиться с нами.

— Не по этой причине, — проговорил Хаус. — Это также не является проблемой. Продолжайте.

— Погодите, — высказалась Кэмерон. — Уилсон сказал, что Вы используете людей, и вот Вы здесь…

— Корреляция, а не причинно-следственная связь, — говорит Хаус. — Чудо, что вы выбрали диагностику своей специальностью, если это — пример вашей логики.

Кэмерон затихает, обиженно и недоуменно. Чейз смотрит на него и бросает грязную салфетку на стол.

— Так почему Вы здесь? — спрашивает он, его акцент становится сильнее на мгновение, перед тем, как он возвращается к своему обычному тону.

Хаус наклоняет голову и изучает сидящих спокойным взглядом.

— Я думаю, что пришло время соблазнить Уилсона, — заявляет он.

Вполне возможно, что в данный момент выражение их лиц еще более бесценно, чем когда он сказал им, что, в конце концов, не собирается умирать.

Форман отмер первым.

— Что? — спросил он. — Зачем?

Хаус сморит на Формана взглядом, говорящим тому, что тот упускает очевидное.

— В последнее время он весьма нуждается в этом.

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — проговорил Чейз. — И даже если это так, то не объясняет, почему Вы здесь. Вы бы… — дар речи, похоже, покинул его в этот момент, и он производит рваный жест, которым заканчивает свое предложение либо, как «захватил третью базу*», либо «трахался с Уилсоном». Хаус думает, что это довольно точные определения в любом случае.

— Очевидно, я здесь, потому что думал, что нанял трех врачей, которые, иногда — Хаус замолкает и многозначительно смотрит на Кэмерон, — в  _состоянии креативно мыслить_.

— Вы желаете, — говорит Форман, качая головой так, словно хочет вытрясти из нее дурные мысли, — чтобы _мы_ помогли Вам соблазнить Уилсона?

— Это благо для всего человечества, — говорит Хаус. — Или для всех женщин. Если я этого не сделаю, он снова пойдет жениться.

— Если это сделает его счастливым…- начинает Кэмерон.

Хаус качает головой с состраданием глядя на нее.

— Брак никогда не делал Уилсона счастливым.

— На этот раз…

— И если честно я начинаю переживать за Кэмерон, — говорит Хаус, взваливая свою руку на плечи помощницы, и повернувшись к Чейзу и Форману. Он снова разносит в пух и прах любую глупость, которую она извергает о людях, способность расти и меняться. — Ты знаешь, что она в значительной степени точный тип Уилсона — стройная, черноволосая, несведущая в эмоциональном плане. Готов поспорить, это значит, что она может вызвать у мужчины приступ жалости и желание позаботиться.

Форман поднимает бровь.

— Вы уверены, что не описали _себя_ , Хаус?

Хаус смотрит на Формана, глубоко опечаленный полным отсутствием поддержки, что окружает его ежедневно.

— Точный тип Уилсона, — повторяет он так медленно, словно говорит с умственно отсталыми школярами.

— Если Вы хотите Уилсона, почему просто не скажете ему это в лицо! — из всей троицы Чейз, похоже, единственный проникся идеей Хаусовского романа.

Пришло время купировать этот идиотический выхлоп.

— Ну, очевидно, что это не сработает. Вы вообще слушали меня? Я хочу обмануть его, — говорит Хаус.

— Вы могли бы попытаться быть с ним поласковей, — раздраженно предлагает Форман.

— Нет, нет, если бы я сделал это, он сразу же что-то заподозрил бы, — говорит Хаус. Он не получает ничего, кроме пустого взгляда в ответ, и задается вопросом, как этим трем дебилам удалось получить у него места для гениев. Разве что они подделали свои рекомендательные письма. — Ну же, люди. Вы диагностируете мне нейросифилис, чтобы получить рак мозга, когда я не нуждаюсь в вашей помощи, а теперь, когда я наконец-то в ней _заинтересован_ , вы не можете напрячься и выдать мне одну-единственную уникальную идею?

— Это совершенно разные вещи, — взрывается Форман. — То была медицина. А это — разговор о вашем извращенном, жалком романе с человеком, который даже не знает, что Вы хотите запрыгнуть на него.

— Это — тоже самое! — говорит Хаус.

— Ладно, — медленно произносит Чейз. — Мне кажется, я начинаю видеть проблему.

========== Глава 2 ==========

Кэмерон в отеле наклоняется к ресепшену, ослепительно улыбаясь администратору.

\- Он сказал, что оставит мне ключ, - сказала она. - На столе.

Администратор растерянно хлопает глазами и Камерон сдерживает вздох. Она хотела бы попробовать вариант «экстренной медицинской карты для доктора», но учитывая, что несокрушимый стеб Хауса еще не признан опасным для жизни (пока), она пойдет по сценарию глупенькой подружки. Если половина из того, что в радиологии говорят о медсестрах онкологии верно (или наоборот), то такое не исключено, и к доктору Уилсону посетительницы, конечно же, стройными рядами идут в гостиничный номер во все нечетные часы дня. 

Еще одна яркая улыбка, трепетание ресниц, и наполовину сформировавшиеся сожаление, что у нее не оказалось способности Кадди убеждать при помощи декольте, и администратор, наконец, тает. Кэмерон делает все возможное, чтобы не вырвать ключ-карту из его руки, и не закатывает глаза, пока не отворачивается.

Форман отталкивается от стены на которую опирался, и следует за ней к лифту.

\- Хорошая работа, - говорит он, ухмыляясь, и его плечи трясутся от смеха.

Кэмерон старается изо всех сил смерить его убийственным взглядом. 

\- Я заполучила ключ, не так ли?

\- Мы, возможно, могли бы использовать кредитную карту, - качает головой Форман. - Или, вот еще идея: мы могли бы слинять, приятно отобедать, а потом вернуться и сказать Хаусу, что ничего не нашли.

Кэмерон нажимает на кнопку лифта. 

\- Ты думаешь, что Хаус принял бы это?

\- Начнем с того, что он вообще не воспринимает действительность, - говорит Форман. - Я не думаю, что «не найти ничего в комнате Уилсона» будет той вещью, что доведет его до края.

Двери лифта открылись, и Кэмерон заходит в кабину, прислонившись к задней стенке. Она возмущенно скрещивает руки на груди и немного хмурится. 

\- Он просто...

Форман закатывает глаза.

\- Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься закончить эту мысль безнадежным романтизмом.

\- ...Одержимый, - говорит Камерон криво улыбаясь. - Это не ново.

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что это реально? - Форман бросает на нее косой взгляд, и Кэмерон едва сдерживается, чтобы не пожать плечами. Форман поднимает свой взор к потолку с молчаливым призывом. – Хаус - не единственный, чья связь с реальностью вызывает у меня беспокойство.

Кэмерон ощетинилась, хотя пообещала себе, что не позволит Форману добраться до нее. 

\- Он явно хочет, чтобы из этого что-нибудь вышло, - говорит она. Хотя и не уверена, не раздраженные ли вздохи Формана заставляют ее исполнять роль адвоката дьявола. - У него есть Чейз, который займется исследованием всех прошлых отношений Уилсона, чтобы проверить, были ли среди них мужчины.

\- Да, и «цирк уродов» также был в списке - говорит Форман.

\- Бородатая леди, – поправляет Кэмерон, и Форман насмешливо фыркает. - Я думаю, это мило, - настаивает она. - На самом деле. Для Хауса-то.

\- Ты уверена, что "жуткий" не то слово, которое ты ищешь? - спрашивает Форман.

Кэмерон скривилась. На самом деле было именно так, но она не собирается признавать это. Двери лифта открылись, и она смотрит в обоих направлениях по коридору, чтобы проверить расположение номера Уилсона. Нет никаких горничных с тележками, поэтому они в состоянии войти и выйти, не будучи замеченными. Она подносит карточку-ключ к двери, загорается зеленая лампочка и они входят.

Гостиничный номер выглядит также, как и любой другой номер в отеле когда-либо созданный. Покрывало с уродливым цветочным узором; небольшая ванная комната, утилитарная и безнадежно бежевая; одно окно, один маленький стол со стулом, и один очень одиноко выглядящий чемодан, стоящий у подножия кровати.

Форман входит в комнату, поднимает крышку на ведерке со льдом, обнаруживает, что тот пуст, и поворачивается к лицом к коллеге. 

\- Какого черта мы должны искать? - спрашивает он. - Медицинские доказательства того, что Уилсон спит с парнями?

\- Может быть, есть гей споры в ковре, - бормочет Кэмерон, которую уже достал пессимизм Формана. Она открывает шкаф и видит три рубашки, два костюма, один из них накрыт чехлом, но с брошенным на него галстуком. Пара туфель аккуратно пристроена внизу.

Форман снова закатывает глаза, но достает пару перчаток из латекса и начинает перебирать ящики в тумбочке. 

\- Библия, - говорит он, поднимая книгу вверх.

Кэмерон качает головой, отодвигая чехол в сторону, хотя за ним ничего не видно. На полке выше – также ничего. 

\- Ты пытаешься доказать, что Уилсон знает, что отправится в ад, если согласится возлечь с Хаусом? - спрашивает она.

\- Поверь мне, это и будет ад, - говорит Форман. - Может быть, Уилсон уже расплачивается за грех своего народа, который убил Христа.

Он швыряет Библию обратно и движется к другой стороне кровати.

\- Верно, - вздыхает Кэмерон и перемещается в ванную комнату, заглядывая под раковину, автоматически пытаясь углядеть плесень, затем закатывает глаза, насмехаясь над самой собой. 

\- Это не доказательство противного, - говорит она, проверяя между полотенцами без особых на то причин кроме того, что Хаус спросит, сделала ли она это, когда они вернутся. Зубная щетка Уилсона стоит в стакане, наполовину использованный тюбик зубной пасты, лежит около него. Маленькие бутылки шампуня и кондиционера, и крошечная, обернутая бумагой, мыльница, выстроились на краю ванны. Нет действительно ничего, кроме очевидного.

\- А знаешь,- откликнулся Форман из комнаты, - было похоже, что администратор поверил тебе. О том, что ты - подружка Уилсона. Если Уилсон приводит сюда женщин, то все теории Хауса идут к черту.

\- А ты бы хотел бы этого, не так ли? – говорит Кэмерон, забавляясь. - Ты надеешься, что Уилсон - натурал.

Форман хихикает. 

\- Я не надеюсь, я это _знаю_ , - говорит он.

\- Он может быть бисексуалом, - говорит Камерон.

\- Да, верно. Как и Хаус. Оба бисексуалы. Только вот все время, что мы знаем их, они встречались исключительно с женщинами, - Форман подходит к двери в ванную. - Это тебя не беспокоит?

\- То, что мы вломились в Уилсоновский гостиничный номер? - Кэмерон нагибается, чтобы проверить мусорное ведро, но оно пустое. - Хаус сам бы сделал это, если бы не мы.

\- Нет, - говорит Форман. - Хаус, который заинтересован в Уилсоне.

Кэмерон встает подбоченившись, пока Форман не выходит из ванной комнаты. 

\- Да, - говорит она, и сарказм переполняет ее голос. - И это привилегированное братство доктора Эрика Формана: взлом гостиничного номера лучшего друга своего босса, в попытке окончательно избавиться от двух сумасшедших детей разом. Как ты не плачешь внутри?

Форман поднял бровь, глядя на нее. 

\- Я не тот, кто шантажировал Хауса свиданием, - говорит он. - Может быть это твое личное представление о романтике, но это не мое.

\- Я за него, - говорит Кэмерон, закатывая глаза. - И я не думаю что эта идея - воплощение романтизма Хауса.

\- Совершенно верно, - говорит Форман. Он снимает с себя перчатки и бросает их в пустой мусорный бак. Кэмерон вздыхает. Они вообще ничего не нашли здесь. Форман открывает дверь. - Поверь, - говорит он, когда они направляются обратно к лифтам. - Это просто одна из шуток Хауса. И Уилсон собирается проглотить ее и вернуться за добавкой, как и всегда. - Форман качает головой. - Единственное, что я не понимаю - почему.

Кэмерон пожимает плечами и улыбается сама себе. 

\- Наверное, он _влюбился_.

========== Глава 3 ==========

\- Это глупо, - говорит Форман. Он садится на свое место за столом и начинает барабанить пальцами по нему, с отвращением уставившись на Хауса. - Конечно мы ничего не нашли. А чего Вы ожидали?

Хаус закатывает глаза и стучит тростью по столу. 

\- Кроме Уилсоновского логова разврата? Только то, что моя команда диагностов будет немного более наблюдательнее кучки дрессированных мартышек, которых Кадди (не упоминай ее имя всуе), черт бы ее побрал, должна была бы оставить себе.

\- Мы вошли внутрь! – запротестовала Кэмерон. Она принимает чашку кофе от Чейза, который выглядит почти так же заинтересованным тем, что они нашли, как и Хаус. - Горничные уже убрали все до нашего прихода. Чемодан Уилсона был единственным, что там находилось.

\- Ваши таланты взломщиков просто отстой, - говорит Хаус. - Надо было отправить Чейза.

Кэмерон сдерживает фырканье, когда Чейз приосанивается, словно эта подачка-похвала сделала его счастливее на неделю вперед. 

\- В конце концов, - Хаус по-прежнему, задумчиво вертит в руках трость, - если бы портье решил что _он_ подружка Уилсона, это был бы более явный для меня намек того, что я нахожусь на верном пути.

На этой реплике Чейз сдувается на глазах, и Кэмерон давится смешком. Форман скрещивает руки на груди. 

\- Надеюсь, это все? - спрашивает он. - Потому что, на самом деле, я здесь для того, чтобы быть _врачом_.

\- Где были его носки? - Хаус перестает вертеть свою трость и припечатывает своим насыщенным голубоглазым взглядом Кэмерон. 

Она смотрит на него, застигнутая врасплох. 

\- Что?

\- Его носки. Где они были? В чемодане, в шкафу? На запястьях Формана, привязанного к кровати, пока у вас с ним было «трах-тибидох» свидание?

\- В чемодане, -отвечает Форман. - Это ничего не значит. Хаус…

Хаус игнорирует его и фокусируется на Кэмерон. Его горящий от любопытства взгляд направлен на нее, как луч лазера, и она выдерживает его. Хаус наклоняется к ней через стол. 

\- Отельный шампунь или какое-нибудь средство из салона фруфрушечек?![1] – рявкает он. 

\- О-отельный, - заикается она. - Мыло тоже.

\- Галстук в шкафу зеленый, или по-настоящему уродливый красновато-коричневого оттенка?

Кэмерон вроде бы хочет отвернуться, но не может. 

\- Зеленый, - говорит она.

Хаус кивает, и, кажется, впадает в транс, полностью позабыв про нее через мгновение. Кэмерон смотрит на Формана и Чейза, а Хаус уставился в пространство. Он производит впечатление статуи, за исключением того, что его палец неоднократно движется вдоль рукояти его трости.

\- Итак, - протягивает Чейз со своим австралийским акцентом , идя за кофе и затем садясь за стол. Он смотрит на Хауса. - Как насчет того странного случая импетиго[2], который превратился в нефрогенную фиброзирующую дермопатию[3]?

Хаус даже не пошевелился. Камерон задается вопросом, могут ли они все втроем улизнуть незамеченными. Чейз уже незаметно поглядывает на свои часы, и минуты через две он и Форман начнут делать ставки на то, как долго Хаус сможет простоять в задумчивости.

Кэмерон намеревается встать из-за стола, по-прежнему сосредоточено глядя на Хауса, так что, когда в конференц-зал кабинета открывается дверь и заходит Уилсон, она виновато подпрыгивает и издает испуганный писк.

\- Привет, - говорит Уилсон, одаривая ее мимолетной и немного растерянной улыбкой. Кэмерон в шоке краснеет.

На протяжении получаса она изучала каждый сантиметр личной жизни Уилсона, и помогает Хаусу сделать все возможное, чтобы соблазнить беднягу. Она чувствует себя виноватой из-за всего этого, и поскольку Хаус втянул ее в этот нелепый сценарий, она хочет взять Уилсона и отвести в сторону, чтобы дать ему несколько полезных советов. Но ей не представляется такая возможность, потому что Хаус выходит из своей задумчивости и смотрит на Уилсона.

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает Уилсон, оглядывая Чейза и Формана, затем стерильную доску, и, наконец, Хауса.

\- Пациент, - говорит Хаус пренебрежительно.

Взгляд Уилсона снова задерживается на доске без единого симптома.

\- У тебя нет пациента.

\- Если бы я ходил в клинику так часто, как того требует Кадди, у меня было бы их слишком много. Это - баланс. - Хауса ткнул тростью в Чейза. - Ты. Продолжай копать. - Он разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Формана. - Ты. Наблюдение. - И, наконец, к Кэмерон. - Ты. Если я узнаю о попытке _любой задушевной беседы_ с пациентом, то никогда не подпущу тебя больше ни к одному человеку даже с терминальным диагнозом.

Кэмерон быстро глянула на Уилсона, а затем отвела взгляд. 

\- Я не... - говорит она, но Хаус больше не обращает на нее внимания, и она умолкает.

Уилсон смотрит на нее, затем прищуривает глаза, изучая Хауса. 

\- Ты что-то задумал.

\- Да, обед, - говорит Хаус. - Ты покупаешь.

\- Ох, - говорит Уилсон, кивая. - Конечно. Ты прав - все абсолютно нормально.

Хаус усмехается. 

\- Пойдем, - говорит он. – Места для поцелуев в палате коматозника быстро заполняются.

\- Это потому, что там всего один стул, - говорит Уилсон. Он открывает двери и придерживает ее для Хауса, затем они выходят. Ответ Хауса уже не слышен из-за стекла, но они идут по коридору, и Уилсон уже смеется.

\- Они действительно влюблены, - вздыхает Кэмерон, глядя им вслед, и поворачивается к Чейзу, чтобы расспросить его о цирке уродов.

========== Глава 4 ==========

Чейз выходит из фэйсбука (несмотря на недоверчивое фырканье Хауса, там действительно не обнаружилось сообщества _Бывших Джеймса Уилсона_  — по крайней мере, все, что он мог найти, совмещая с утренней работой. Бородатые дамочки, с другой стороны, мучительно распространены, как оказалось). Он встает и хватает свой пиджак со спинки стула.

— Ну, давайте, — говорит он. — Пойдем.

Форман скептически хмурится, а Кэмерон хлопает широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Куда? — спрашивает она.

Чейз поднимает брови и многозначительно смотрит в сторону, где скрылись Хаус и Уилсон.

— В кафетерий.

Форман качает головой и садится за стол.

— Нет. Ни за что, — он берет в руки свежий номер «Невропатологии». — Я не последую за ними, — говорит он, указывая журналом на дверь. — Я провел утро, рискуя обвинением во взломе с проникновением — опять! Нет, имейте в виду, что я мог бы, спасать жизни, но даже так Хаус не смог узнать ничего о Уилсоне, из того, что еще не знает, а ведь он изучил его лучше, чем мы вообще когда-нибудь сможем. Я не за нездоровое любопытство.

Чейз пожимает плечами.

— Хаус отвел тебе функцию наблюдателя.

Форман посылает ему взгляд полный презрения. Чейз просто с улыбкой смотрит на его реакцию. - Эй, ты подписался на эту работу, — напоминает он ему.

— Да, — говорит Форман и фыркает, — учиться у Хауса. А не помогать ему найти парня.

Чейз дружелюбно пожимает плечами. Форман никогда не был тем, кто пошевелится, если выгода для Эрика Формана не очевидна. После того, как вы узнали о нем это, с ним можно легко поладить.

— Твои плачевные результаты, Кэмерон?

Кэмерон обменивается взглядом с Форманом и между бровей у нее появляется крошечная складка.

— Может быть, мы должны позволить им некоторую… частную жизнь? — говорит она, запнувшись.

— Хаус не собирается признаваться в любви только потому, что нас там не будет, — говорит Чейз, пытаясь сдержать смех. Мысль о Хаусе, объясняющемся в любви кому угодно … где угодно … звучит нелепо, но еще безумнее казалась идея, что он сдерживает свои порывы только потому, что его молодцы случайно оказались в пределах слышимости. — Пошли, — заискивающе сказал он. Даже если они ничего не обнаружат, обед с Кэмерон достаточно заманчивая перспектива, которая позволит ему разлиться очарованием. — Я голоден. Вы, должно быть, тоже. И они собираются в кафетерий. Это точно не секретное место.

Форман издает мерзкий звук, демонстрируя отвращение, и прячется за журналом неврологии.

— Вы двое пойдете впереди, — говорит он. — Я уверен, что получу больше информации, чем хотелось бы от мельницы сплетен чуть позже.

Кэмерон вздыхает.

— Хаус будет знать, что мы наблюдаем.

— Наверное, — говорит Чейз, и на этот раз смеется. Он уверен, что Хаус ожидает, что они последуют за ним. Какой смысл в обрывочных и жутко личных откровениях перед ними, если он не ожидает того, что им будет любопытно? — Я уверен, что ему все равно, — добавляет он. — Смотрите. Хаус не хочет быть очевидным. Вы думаете, он не сказал бы что-то Уилсону напрямую, если бы думал, что это сработает? Он говорил, что хочет обмануть его … я думаю, он просто надеется сработать изысканно-тонко.

— Хаус не узнал бы что такое изысканность и тонкость, даже если бы его переехал монстр-трак, — говорит Форман, но кладет журнал и скрещивает руки на груди, и его хмурое отвращение сменяется задумчивостью.

— Точно, — говорит Чейз. Он привлек их внимание, и предложенная им Хаусом головоломка втягивает его. Действительно ли после трех лет в статусе сотрудника Хауса, это первый раз, когда Чейз услышал, что Хаус может даже отдаленно быть заинтересован в мужчинах? Почему Уилсон? Почему сейчас? Чейз склоняется над столом, подавшись ближе к Кэмерон. — Разве вы не видите? Он не знает, как это сделать! Он ни с кем серьезно не был со времен Стейси, а она бросила его год назад, или он бросил ее. — Помощник адвоката, который носил ей кофе в последние месяцы работы Стейси в больнице, не смог это выяснить, но Чейз знает суть всей истории. — И сейчас, после того как он несколько месяцев избегал Уилсона, как чумы, они вдруг снова лучшие друзья, а теперь и это? Думаю, что Хаус хочет рискнуть.

Теперь очередь Кэмерон смотреть скептически, и она неверяще поднимает бровь.

— Речь идет все о том же Хаусе, верно? Который отклоняет любой эмоциональный разговор, заменяя его "игрой" с теннисным мячиком?

— С тобой, может быть, — говорит Форман. Он смотрит на нее с иронией. — Без обид, Кэмерон.

Кэмерон поднимает руки вверх и говорит с мольбой в голосе потолку:

— Я за него. За…

— Но не с Уилсоном, — прерывает Чейз. — Уилсон единственный, кто заставляет его дважды подумать. Помните, что он сказал Хаусу о биопсии нерва CIPA?

— Может быть, ты прав, — говорит Форман. — Но кого это волнует? Если он хочет «рискнуть»- Чейз почти видит мысленные кавычки — оставьте его в покое. У нас есть дела поважнее.

Чейз поворачивается и пялиться на пустую доску, потом на груды выброшенных бумажек Хауса, которые их окружают. Кэмерон хихикает.

— Что, жаждешь попасть в клинику, Форман? — спрашивает она. — Я уверена, что Кадди хотела бы бросить тебя на искоренение эпидемии ветрянки.

Форман закатывает глаза.

— Ладно, хорошо. Пойдем в кафетерий, — он встает и идет к двери, затем останавливается и указывает пальцем на Чейза. — Но только потому что сегодня день салата с яйцами.

========== Глава 5 ==========

Чейз небрежно осматривает меню лучших десертов в кафетерии внимательно поглядывая через плечо в зал, пока он колеблется между зеленым желе с виноградинкой в центре, и синем желе без нее. Кэмерон незаметно подходит к нему с салатом и кофе на подносе, и наклоняется, чтобы прошептать:

— Не думаю, что они заметили тебя, но если ты еще больше задержишься с выбором, санитары позади нас однозначно восстанут.

— Я просто пытаюсь…

— Действовать тонко. Я знаю, — Кэмерон мило улыбается и выбирает креманку с шоколадным пудингом для него, добавив ее к тарелке с чипсами и макаронам с сыром, стоящими на его подносе, приготовленными по особому рецепту поваров больничного кафетерия. — Разве мы здесь не потому, что Хаус не знает значение этого понятия?

Чейз пожимает плечами и направляется с подносом к кассиру.

— Ну, это одна из причин, — начинает он, улыбаясь ей, и наслаждаясь тем, как она трется о его бок, следуя с ним по очереди к кассе.

— Все в порядке, — Форман хлопает своим подносом позади них. — Давайте покончим с этим. Чем быстрее Хаус сделает ход, тем скорее мы сможем фактически снова начать работать.

Кэмерон подмигивает Чейзу, так, чтобы этого не заметил Форман.

— Спасибо, — говорит она, принимая сдачу от кассира, и насмешливо улыбается Чейзу прежде, чем присесть за свободный стол.

Чейз сдерживается, чтобы не помахать ей в ответ, и Форман смеется за его спиной.

— Старина, это весьма дурная идея, — говорит он. — Не думаю, что это хуже, чем Хаус и Уилсон, но нет, просто нет.

— Что? — надменно говорит Чейз, оплачивая свой обед. — Я ничего не делаю.

— Правильно, — говорит Форман. — Ты собирешься быть _съеденным_.

— Это просто обед, — протестует Чейз, но Форман лишь качает головой, все еще смеясь, и они идут к занятому Кэмерон столу.

Расположение хорошее, близко к краю кафетерия, где им не придется конкурировать с галдящей толпой, издающей слишком много шума, чтобы подслушать, о чем они говорят.

— Цыпленок в курятнике, — саркастично бубнит Форман, и кивает в сторону Хауса и Уилсона, которые сидят примерно в пятнадцати футах от них. Это, наверное, лучший ракурс, который они могут получить: им доступен профиль Уилсона, открывающийся на три четверти за плечом Хауса. Когда Хаус отклоняется влево, Чейз может увидеть угрюмое выражение на его лице, что означает: либо все идет как обычно, либо черномазый прав, и Чейзу придется делать анализы крови за всех членов их компании.

Чейз плюхнулся на место рядом с Кэмерон. Она улыбается, прихлебывая кофе, и наклоняется к нему, одновременно наблюдая за Хаусом и Уилсоном.

— Я не думаю, что сегодняшний день отличается хоть чем-то от их обычного общения, — говорит она.

— Хаус таскает еду с подноса Уилсона, — бесстрастно говорит Форман.

— Это то, что не меняется, — прошипела Кэмерон. Она подталкивает Чейза, чтобы тот убрал руки, давая ей лучший обзор.

— Уилсон не пытается остановить его, — вносит свою лепту Чейз.

— Также не ново, — Форман вытягивает ноги и поднимает бровь. — Даже если Хаус говорит что-то, что не по нраву Уилсону, тот все равно соглашаться.

Кэмерон хмурится.

— Он улыбается.

— Он думает, что разговаривает со своим _другом_ , — произносит Форман — а не парнем, который планирует его снять. Что является существенной разницей.

Чейз хихикает, стараясь не сдвинуть Кэмерон, легко прижимающуюся к его плечу. Форман снова смотрит на Уилсона, изогнув бровь.

— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что веришь в то, что они собираются убежать вместе в закат, — говорит он. — Даже ты не можешь быть настолько наивной.

— Они счастливы, — отвечает Кэмерон, словно сокрушаясь полному отсутствию души у Формана.

— Вывод едва ли целесообразный, — добавляет Форман.

Кэмерон прищуривается, как будто продолжая давний спор. — Они увлечены.

— Должно быть, так и есть, — поддерживает Чейз, но Форман игнорирует его.

— Это, — говорит он, упрямо вздернув подбородок — не заинтересованность.

Кэмерон довольно откидывается назад.

— Они жили вместе. Они знают друг друга около десятка лет, оба прошли через ужасные вещи, и до сих пор вместе. Разве это не то, что определяет понятие «увлеченности»?

— Да, как друзья, — говорит Форман. — Добавь в это секс и все совершенно изменится.

— Ты не думаешь, что они собираются заняться им.

— Нет, не думаю, — ухмыляется он и откусывает кусок от бутерброда.

Кэмерон обращается к Чейзу.

— Твое мнение?

Чейз моргает и откидывается назад.

— Мое?

— Думаешь, они будут вместе?

— И останутся вместе? — уточняет Форман.

— Об этом слишком рано говорить, — резюмирует Чейз. — Может быть, когда Хаус что-то скажет.

— Он не собирается отступать, — говорит Камерон. — Чейз?

Чейз пожимает плечами и поджимает губы.

— Не смотри на меня, — говорит он. — Я даже не знаю, почему он делает это сейчас.

— Хаус — трус, — произносит Форман, указывая на Кэмерон. — Он ничего не скажет.

Кэмерон мило улыбается, вызывая дрожь у Чейза по непонятной причине, которую он не может объяснить себе.

— Если ты так уверен, посмотрим, согласишься ли ты на это поставить.

Форман скептически смотрит на нее.

— Доставай деньги.

Кэмерон подхватывает сумочку и невозмутимо вытаскивает стодолларовую купюру. Форман недоверчиво смеется.

— Ты таскаешь наличные ради подобного каждый день? — спрашивает он.

Кэмерон не дрогнула.

— Итак?

Форман хихикает.

— Да, хорошо.

— Каков срок? — спрашивает Чейз. Он смотрит в сторону Хауса с Уилсоном. Онколог сосредоточен на своем салате. Хаус принялся за его чипсы и наблюдает за ними, словно зритель на теннисном матче. Он с улыбкой смотрит на Чейза и хрустит чипсиной. Чейз возвращается к Кэмерон и Форману, прежде чем сможет выдать больше, чем стоит, хотя, наверное, уже слишком, слишком поздно об этом думать.

Камерон небрежно пожимает плечами.

— Месяц?

— Прекрасно, — говорит Форман, самодовольно. — Я заполучу ваши деньги.

Кэмерон кладет сотню на стол. Чейз не выдерживает и украдкой бросает еще один взгляд на Хауса. Тот наклоняется к Уилсону, бурно жестикулируя, а Уилсон закатывает глаза и нехотя достает свой кошелек. Хаус вытаскивает из него наличные, затем бросает бумажник на поднос и толкает его обратно Уилсону. Вскакивает, хватая свою трость. Он направляется к выходу из кафетерия, и проходя мимо их стола, бросает на сотню Кэмерон собственные сто долларов.

========== Глава 6 ==========

Это в значительной степени худший день Формана на работе, из всех, что когда-либо у него были, в том числе день, когда Хаус намеренно заразил его болезнью легионеров.

— Интересно, как это будет происходить… — размышляет Кэмерон, и делает какие-то неопределенные жесты руками в воздухе, как будто формируя сцену, которую никак не может вспомнить. Чейз смотрит на нее, разрываясь между потрясением и очарованием. – Ну, знаете. С точки зрения его ноги, — поясняет Кэмерон.

— Честно говоря, я не хочу знать, — вздрагивает Форман, но, похоже, это не наносит брешь в стройных фантазиях Кэмерон. Пожалуй, даже если он закроет глаза и заткнет уши, громко запевая «ла-ла-ла-ла», это не спасет его. Может быть, он примет предложение Кадди о дополнительных часах в клинике, обрекая себя на прививки от гриппа и заталкивание аспирина в сопливых пациентов. Прямо сейчас, рвота, ноющие, больные дети перекочевали на второе место в плане пыток, которые он предпочел бы терпеть, но гонка становится все яростнее с каждым мгновением.

— Думаете Уилсон услышал о нашем пари? — спрашивает Чейз, наконец, делая свой вклад в ставки вздыхающей как школьница Кэмерон, и стороннего физиотерапевта, которые собрались разобрать по косточкам динамику отношений Уилсона и Хауса.

Кэмерон качает головой, все еще глядя куда-то в пространство.

— Он был бы более взволнован, если бы Хаус что-то сказал ему. Уилсон не в курсе.

— Может быть, мы должны что-то сделать, — говорит Форман. - Возможно, мы должны сказать Уилсону, и покончить с этим.

— Что желаешь потерять свои деньги, Форман? — с улыбкой смотрит на него Чейз, и тот почти ощущает его сияние.

 _Двести баксов_. Кэмерон, возможно, он был бы в состоянии проиграть, но не Хаусу. Если Чейз прав, и Хаус ожидал, что они пойдут за ними в кафетерий, Форман бы не удивился тому, что Хаус предвидел и пари. Если он использует Уилсона, как свой личный банкомат, то не станет гнушаться пари своих ребяток.

Говоря об ублюдках-манипуляторах, Хаус толкает дверь и входит, неся портативный телевизор и папку с файлами, зажатую в правой руке.

Кэмерон поднимает бровь, глядя на телевизор.

— А Кадди знает, что Ваши ланч-часы включают в себя просмотр сериала «Скорая помощь» везде, где можно спрятаться от нее, но по-прежнему принимать сигнал? — спрашивает она с иронией, делая легкое ударение на имени Кадди.

Хаус опирается на свою трость, и смотрит на нее.

— Я обозначаю эти часы, как повышение квалификации.

Форман фыркает. Конечно, именно так и есть. Хаус посылает ему непонятный взгляд и зарывает свой портативный телевизор среди хлама, разбросанного на столе Кэмерон.

— Вот, — Хаус бросает папку на стол. Она скользит по столу и останавливается между Кэмерон и Чейзом. — Чейз, возьми кровь на анализ. Кэмерон — анамнез пациента.

Форман знает, что это значит — он застрял в «перерыве» и теперь распределяет обязанности. Два запроса в день много даже для Хауса, но если это спасет его от размышлений о том, насколько изумителен Уилсон в свободное от работы время, он обеими руками «за». Наконец, они вернулись к их прямым обязанностям, и ему не нужно беспокоиться о том, что Хаус надумает отправить его за цветами или конфетами, в которые нужно будет вложить карточку с похабными стишками, им же и придуманными. Он тянется, чтобы взять карту, которую протягивает ему Кэмерон.

— Не ты, Форман, — говорит Хаус, и Форман понимает, что сейчас тот самый момент, когда все, что может вызвать его ненависть к человеку, поднимается наружу. — Ты отправляешься на маленькую экскурсию.

Форман сдерживается и держит рот на замке. Он не будет спрашивать, «почему я?», подозревая, что причины Хауса, вероятно, не придутся ему по душе.

Хаус придерживает дверь конференц-зал плечом, и ждет. Форман издает вздох, полный безнадежности, и встает, чтобы последовать за ним. Хаус смотрит на него, и Форман пытается притвориться, что не ничего не понимает, но эта фальшь чертовски очевидна, и Хаус конечно же все знает.

— В чем дело, Форман? Тебе кажется, что обходительность и терпимость Уилсона по отношению ко мне — это плохо?

— Во-первых, Хаус, мне плевать. А во-вторых, я не вижу Вас в роли истца по обвинению в супружеском насилии.

Хаус вздыхает, изображая раненую жертву.

— Я ужасно сожалею, что ты не в состоянии принять нашу любовь. Мы братья в этой борьбе! Ты пострадал, и я страдаю…

— Хаус, это не любовь! — Форман останавливается, и Хаус оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него. — И Вы не разыграете со мной карту попранных прав геев и расовой дискриминации.

— Я подумывал о радужном баннере для кабинета, — Хаус, дергает головой в сторону коридора, давая понять Форману, что пора бы уже двинутся дальше. Куда бы Хаус его сейчас не тащил, он уверен, везде будет одинаково плохо, и все, что он должен сделать - скрипя зубами, терпеть. Месяц, или чуть меньше, потому что это, в конце концов, Хаус. Плечи Формана опускаются, и он начинает хихикать.

Хаус смотрит на него исподлобья, явно недоумевая, чем вызвано его веселье.

— Тебя веселит мой вкус в дизайне интерьера?

— Нет, я смеюсь потому что Вы готовитесь к самоуничтожению, которое произойдет за этот месяц, — говорит Форман.

— Тебе, должно быть, хорошо знаком этот процесс, — отвечает Хаус, а потом одаривает его чертовски раздражающей, сияющей, фальшивой улыбкой. — Венди, кажется?

Форман отвечает свирепым взглядом. «Не твое собачье дело» — отличный ответ, вот только он не может его себе позволить, так что он закрывает рот и следует за Хаусом. С годами он привык следовать за спиной Хауса, держа ухо востро, на случай, если придется резво отскочить в любую из сторон, или рвануть в противоположную, коли Хаусу приспичит резко остановиться, завертеться по кругу и в порыве припечатать ничего не подозревающую медсестру, идущую своей дорогой. Форман начинает немного беспокоиться, думая о лишнем взносе за автомобиль, который он планировал сделать с тех двухсот баксов, которые, вероятно, сейчас уйдут к Кэмерон, дискредитирующей Чейза и Хауса, приготовившего для разврата Уилсона поход в местный стрип-клуб ради куриных крылышек и пива. Двести баксов!

Он следует за Хаусом к лифту, засунув обе руки в карманы. Хаус нажимает на кнопку пятого этажа.

— Куда мы идем? — спрашивает Форман в тщетной надежде, что они направляются куда угодно кроме онкологического отделения.

— Никуда, — отвечает Хаус, и даже улыбается у дежурной медсестре, проходя мимо нее в направлении детской онкологии, и игнорируя ее слова:

— Доктор Хаус! Вы знаете, что доктор Уилсон попросил меня сообщить ему, если Вы пойдете к его пациентам без него!

Хаус махнул ей своей тростью, даже не повернувшись, а Форман послал ей самый обаятельный из своих взглядов, мысленно призывая сделать именно то, что ей было приказано. Он не слишком стремился к очередному раунду конфетно-букетного Хауса, вступающего в обольстительные разговорчики с Уилсоном, какая бы чертовщина не была у него на уме, но он был готов на все, чтобы спасти бедных детишек от Хауса, да еще если ему не придется после этого брать вину на себя за все фокусы начальника. Он убыстряет шаг, чтобы догнать Хауса и заходит в отделение детской онкологии, где парочка маленьких детишек, лежащих здесь, играют в игрушки и игры, разложенные на столах поблизости. Несколько родителей сидят на кроватях своих детей, и в целом, атмосфера бодрой депрессии наполняет воздух отделения. Форман еще раз порадовался за себя тому, что выбрал в качестве своей специальности неврологию.

Хаус смотрит в одну сторону, затем в другую, охватывая взглядом больных детей и их родителей. Он маниакально улыбается и хлопает в ладоши.

— Ладно, умирающие дети, слушайте сюда, — говорит он. — Пришло время, для чего-то хорошего.

Форман сопротивляется тянущему его за шкирку Хаусу, имея лишь слабое преимущество. Его пугает выражение на лицах родителей, думающих, что Хаус насмехается над их умирающими детьми — так смотрят щенки, которых пнули тяжелым ботинком: с яростью и страхом. Форман знает, что знает это выражение, которое кричит: «я собираюсь судиться с больницей до последней утки» и это не то, во что он хотел бы впутываться. 

Он не планирует участвовать в поистине королевском пинке Хауса под зад Кадди, который он собирается ей дать.

Дети совсем не против, они, наверное, знают, что умирают, ведь все собравшиеся тут, как раз не по годам развиты. 

Хаус выбрал одного мальчика, сидящего в первом ряду стульев и показал ему фокус с монеткой, «достав» четвертак у него из шеи. Судя по выражению его лица, парень теперь как минимум неделю будет уверен, что у него в аорте появился золотой рудник.

— Не все из вас имеют четвертаки в теле, — раздраженно объявляет Хаус говоря, глядя, как маленькая девочка указывает на свой хирургический шрам и смотрит на него большими зелеными глазами. Форман делает все возможное, чтобы не хихикать. Хаус закатывает глаза и машет рукой около шрама.

- Ох, ладно. Слушай, да это пятицентовик! Удивительно. Сейчас…

— Хаус, что ты делаешь?

Форман с облегчением поворачивается на голос. Уилсон стоит в передней части зала, уперев руки в бедра, сурово уставившись на Хауса. Он немного взъерошен, как будто обеими руками ерошил волосы в раздражении, когда узнал от медсестры _чудесную новость_ и не поспешил сюда, пока Хаус начал склонять его больных раком детей к сексу, наркотикам и рок-н-роллу. 

Хаус разворачивается и, улыбаясь, окидывает Уилсона плотоядным взглядом с ног до головы, а затем с головы до ног.

Форман никогда не видел у Хауса такой довольной улыбки. Он почти поверил, что тот действительно считает Уилсона привлекательным. Но все еще даже мысли не допускает, что Хаус может быть влюблен.

— Могу я переговорить с вами, доктор Хаус, — говорит Уилсон, опускаясь на колени, чтобы аккуратно оторвать девчушку со шрамом, которая впилась в его штанину и пытается показать ему свой волшебный пятицентовик.

— Конечно, — говорит Хаус. — До свидания, умирающие дети!

— В следующий раз покажите больше трюков, — говорит мальчик, ставший счастливым обладателем четвертака.

— Не думай, что я не смогу сказать тебе, что ты хочешь меня только из-за моих денег, — говорит Хаус. — В следующий раз, никаких грязных приемов и никаких четвертаков.

Уилсон откашливается.

— Пора, — говорит Хаус. — Доктор Уилсон злится на меня.

Дети серьезно кивают. Хаус принимает сочувствие как должное, а затем следует за Уилсоном в коридор, усевшись на стулья для посетителей рядом с сестринским постом. Он и медсестра, которая вызвала Уилсона, обмениваются взаимно недружелюбными взглядами.

— Хаус, какого черта с тобой творится сегодня? — спрашивает Уилсон, проведя рукой по своему лицу и качая головой. — Чейз не мог посмотреть мне в глаза, когда я спросил его, что вы делали.

Форман стоит в паре метров от них. Он смотрит на Хауса, подняв бровь. Хаус же, в свою очередь, смотрит на Уилсона широко раскрытыми невиннейшими глазами, вертя в руках свою трость.

Он почти улыбается, и выглядит более открытым и честным, чем Форману вообще когда-либо удавалось увидеть его. Вероятно, собирается солгать.

Очевидно, Уилсон считает также, потому что машет рукой и говорит:

— Не имеет значения.

— Но…

— Я  _не хочу знать_ , - говорит Уилсон. — Независимо от того, что это. Пожалуйста, продолжай плести свой коварный заговор. Вылей ведро воды мне на голову, измажь чем-то руку, пожимая ее, помести подушку-пердушку на мой стул…

— На нас что вдруг свалились пятидесятые? — спрашивает Хаус. — Боишься, что я завалю тебя розыгрышами?

Уилсон машет рукой, чтобы помешать Хаусу продолжить.

— Просто… не вовлекай в это моих пациентов. Особенно тех, кто не достиг возраста, разрешающего употребление алкоголя.

Хаус издает хрип раненого зверя:

— Но их забавнее всего портить.

Уилсон глядит на Формана. Тот предполагает, что посылает импульсы «Мой босс — маньяк», и «Я ненавижу все», в свою ауру приблизительно в равных пропорциях.

Кажется, это работает.

— А сейчас я вернусь к работе, — говорит Уилсон, и, прищурившись, смотрит на Хауса. — И ты тоже.

Он наклоняет голову в сторону Формана, будто ждет, что он проследит за тем, чтобы его босс так и сделал. Форман вздыхает и думает об обновлении своего резюме. Должны же существовать лучшие места работы, чем это.

— Прекрасно, отвечает Хаус Уилсону. - Позволь удивить тебя! Надеюсь, что в твоем семейном анамнезе не зафиксированы сердечные приступы!

Уилсон поднимает руки в жесте «я не слушаю тебя», и Хаус встает на ноги, чтобы проследить, как друг спешно уходит.

— Чувак, — говорит он, подталкивая Формана локтем, — Я у цели.

— Замолчите, Хаус.

— Это, наверное, судьба. Флюиды прошлой жизни.

Форман скрежещет зубами и отшатывается от Хауса.

— Я не хочу знать.

— О, и, Форман, — говорит Хаус, — еще одна вещь.

Форман поворачивается.

— Что? — рявкает он.

— Тех родителей по-настоящему взбесило обращение «умирающие дети». Уладишь это? — усмехается Хаус, и следует в ту сторону, куда пошел Уилсон.

Форману оставалось лишь посмотреть ему вослед.

_Худший. День. Из всех._

========== Глава 7 ==========

Кадди поднимает глаза от документов в ее руках.

— Хаус — безумен, — говорит Форман, вытаращив глаза, и потрясая огромной, словно башня, кипой бумаг у него в руках.

Кадди вздыхает и откладывает ручку.

— Что на этот раз? — спрашивает она. На мгновение глава больницы Принстон-Плейнсборо представляет себя на пляже где-нибудь на Карибах, ныряющую в зеленовато-голубую воду. Она никогда не создавала отделение диагностической медицины. Все просто прекрасно.

Но иллюзия не долговечна.

— Отделение детской онкологии не входит в перечень моих обязанностей! – говорит Форман, размахивая ворохом жалоб, которые всучили ему недовольные родители. Самая угнетающая часть всего этого состоит в том, что Кадди способна отличить жалобы от обычных бумаг только по тому, что один из команды Хауса отыгрывает лицом каждую строчку, написанную в жалобе.

— Что он опять натворил? — повторяет она, очень надеясь, что _это_ не закончилось членовредительством.

— Он сообщил куче детей, что они умирают.

— Это правда?

— Да, наверное, но… не в этом дело! Их родители решили выместить на мне свое недовольство!

— Ты там был?

— Да, но…

— Что, — в третий раз повторяет Кадди, массируя себе виски, — вытворяет Хаус?

Форман сжимает губы. Он скрещивает руки на груди, словно она попросила его раскрыть местонахождение повстанческой секретной базы.

Кадди сверлит его взглядом. Он опускает глаза.

— Я бы предпочел не говорить, — наконец, выдавливает он.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Послушайте, — произносит Форман. — Мне пришлось выполнять некоторые сомнительные поручения Хауса на протяжении последних трех лет. Мне повезло, что я не потерял лицензию. Черт возьми, мне повезло, что я не оказался в тюрьме. Но это … — он качает головой и смеется, но как-то не слишком радостно. — Это смешно, ладно? Это Хаус, именно в такой форме, в которой он вообще может существовать. Если бы Вы могли просто отдать ему эти жалобы, тогда я пересмотрю свое решение подать в отставку.

Кадди скептически поднимает бровь.

— Если Вы хотите именно этого, доктор Форман, — говорит она таким тоном, который обычно почти стопроцентно означает: _«Скажи мне, где расположилась база повстанцев, черт возьми»_.

Но на этот раз Форман смотрит на нее, рявкает «Так и есть!» и швырнув жалобы на ее стол, быстро выходит из кабинета.

***

Кадди поднимает глаза от документов в ее руках.

Чейз стоит в дверях кабинета, выглядя так, словно он случайно зашел не в тот кабинет, и, смутно надеясь, что сможет уйти, не будучи замеченным.

— Доктор Чейз, — говорит Кадди, очень формальным тоном, просто чтобы дать ему понять, что он окажется в большой беде, если попробует рискнуть и перебить ее. — Есть кое-что в политике Принстон-Плейнсборо, касающееся сотрудников нашей больницы в отношении использования интернета, что я бы хотела довести до Вашего сведения.

Чейз смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ладно, — продолжает Кадди — я не обратила внимания на некоторые флаги, которые внезапно появились в интерьере отделения диагностики, но только лишь из принципа. Однако запрос в поиске _«Джеймс Уилсон + бородатые женщины»_ не лезет ни в какие ворота с обычными причудами.

Чейз краснеет до корней волос. 

Это все просто замечательно. Кадди воображает себя на великолепном белоснежном от песка пляже на необитаемом острове на Карибах, и теплая водичка в море омывает ее ноги, пока она попивает «Май-Тай» через трубочку. Она никогда не знакомилась с Хаусом и не встречала его в Мичигане. Все просто восхитительно.

Но иллюзия не долговечна.

— Я, эм… могу объяснить это, — выдавливает Чейз, - но, думаю, что это может стоить мне работы.

—  _Я_  могу стоить Вам работы, — парирует Кадди внушительно.

— Ладно, — отвечает Чейз, — но Хаус вполне способен разрушить мою жизнь.

Кадди вздыхает, но, по крайней мере, кажется, она приближается к истине. Не то, чтобы она хоть когда-нибудь сомневалась в том, _какова эта истина_ , просто приятно иметь подтверждение, прежде чем она кое-кому оторвет голову.

— Так это Хаус стоит за всем этим?

— Это не связано с пациентом, - уходит от ответа Чейз, — иначе я бы сообщил Вам. Но, эм… думаю это то, что Вы должны услышать сами… от него.

— И почему я не могу услышать это от Вас, доктор Чейз? — спрашивает она. Потому что если Чейз не желает сейчас упасть и притвориться мертвым — что-то серьезно пошло не так, и это — очевидно.

— Это… слишком… мило, — заикается Чейз и растерянно пожимает плечами. — Спросите у него сами.

— Ну конечно, — говорит Кадди, и Чейз выходит из ее кабинета так быстро, как только может.

***

Кадди поднимает глаза от документов в ее руках.

Кэмерон стоит перед ее столом, словно Жанна Д`Арк, принимающая мученическую кончину. Впрочем, не слишком достоверно.

— Что, черт возьми, вытворяет Хаус? — спрашивает Кадди, в упор глядя на подчиненную, потому что Кэмерон уж точно не лучший друг хитрости и вероломства.

Кэмерон вздергивает подбородок.

— Это - личное.

Кадди представляет себя на белом, залитом солнцем песке на пляже, на ее собственном, _личном острове_ в Карибском море. Она попивает свой третий охлажденный «Май Тай» после томного купания в лагуне, и персональный мускулистый мальчик на побегушках втирает ей массажное масло в кожу. Хаус вообще никогда не рождался. Это так славно.

Но всего лишь недолговечная иллюзия.

Кадди вздыхает и опускает подбородок на сцепленные пальцы.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит она, — объясни мне, о каком _личном деле_ может идти речь, когда ты, Чейз, и Форман в курсе этого?

Кэмерон поджимает губы.

— Это личное дело Хауса, — упрямо повторяет она. — Он на самом деле воспринял близко к сердцу наши чувства, когда мы считали, что он умирает. Я думаю, что он действительно готов измениться.

Кадди закрывает глаза и задается вопросом, знакома ли вообще Кэмерон с доктором Грегори Хаусом.

— Я знаю, о чем Вы думаете, — говорит Камерон, — но это _настоящая заинтересованность_ , его реальный выбор. Это…

—  _Это_ - что? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Кадди.

— Это — личное, — заключает Камерон.

Кадди закатывает глаза и отправляет Кэмерон прежде, чем дойдет до того, чтобы затеять ремонт в своем кабинете, добавив в интерьер побольше жизнерадостного розового цвета.

***

Кадди поднимает глаза от документов в ее руках.

Уилсон открывает двери ее кабинета, заглядывая внутрь, но не входя, однозначно презирая себя за малодушие.

— Я слышал инквизиция проводит расследование, — говорит он. — Чем могу быть полезен?

Кадди машет ему рукой, предлагая войти. Уилсон улыбается и закрывает за собой дверь, рассеянно потирая затылок.

— Я сожалению о жалобах пациентов, — говорит он. — Вероятно, я смогу справиться с ними, если Вы слишком заняты. Большинство из них совсем не серьезные… я знаю Кларков, их сын в восторге от магического шоу, так что…

— Что он творит? — спрашивает Кадди. Если кто-либо и знает – а, кажется, все вокруг знают — тогда Уилсон является, пожалуй, наиболее вероятным кандидатом, поделиться с ней этим знанием.

Уилсон качает головой, растерянно глядя на нее.

— Я не знаю, — говорит он. — Я подумал, может ему скучно, но он занят каким-то делом: Кэмерон и Чейз проводят анализы, и, думаю, Формана послали проверить рабочее место больной.

Идеально. Вот и помахал ей ручкой последний шанс решить это без привлечения Хауса.

— Когда все началось? — спрашивает она.

— Ну… в обед, наверное. Он попросил у меня сто баксов…

\- И ты дал ему? — недоверчиво спрашивает Кадди.

— Ради ставки против Формана? Да, я думал, что это безопасно, — говорит Уилсон. — Он вернет мне их, а взял — просто чтобы вывести Формана из себя.

Кадди представляет себя Властительницей и Самодержицей всего Карибского побережья. У нее есть целая армия специально обученных опахальщиков, которые окружили ее и машут громадными веерами из разноцветных перьев редчайших на планете птиц. Они машут ими по мановению ее руки. Мысль родить Хауса не пришла в голову ни одной женщине во Вселенной. Это практически оргазм.

Но столь недолговечный.

— Какая была ставка? — скупо спрашивает она.

— Он не сказал мне, -отвечает Уилсон, посмеиваясь. — На самом деле, я почти ожидаю, когда на меня набросятся спецназовцы, чтобы увезти в неизвестном направлении.

Кадди решает, что разбираться с документами, от которых ее все время отвлекают, гораздо безопаснее и спокойнее.

***

Кадди _не собирается отрываться_ от своих документов.

— Мне нужно немного времени, — повторяет Хаус, как будто этого достаточно, чтобы повлиять на нее.

Кадди не нужно излишне прилагать усилия — если она поднимет голову, то увидит Хауса, стоящего в центре ее кабинета, и постукивающего тростью по ковру. В его собственном сознании, он, наверное, партизан или борец за свободу, который появился, чтобы сбросить с себя оковы, которыми она опутала его.

— На тебе висят часы в клинике, — говорит она, самым мягким тоном, на который способна. Тем самым тоном, который подразумевает _«в тот день, когда я закончу изучения курса таксидермии, я планирую спустить с тебя шкуру и сделать симпатичное чучело для украшения моего кабинета»_

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты знала, что часы в клинике — это единственное, что стоит на пути осуществления моего личного счастья, — говорит Хаус.

Кадди продолжает игнорировать его. Он меряет шагами ее кабинет, тыкая тростью по сторонам, и пытаясь выудить новый маленький лакомый кусочек ее жизни, прямо из ее головы.

— Просмотр «Скорой помощи» не равен достижению нирваны, — говорит она, подписывая заявку на выделение бюджета и переходя к следующему пункту вещей в ее списке.

— Ха, — говорит Хаус, и плюхается на стул для посетителей перед ее столом.

Кадди поднимает голову и смотрит на него.

Хаус отвечает ей пристальным взглядом.

Хорошо. Это меняет положение вещей. Если Хаус принял решение быть _даже наполовину цивилизованным_ , то речь идет о большем, чем его обычные попытки улизнуть от часов в клинике.

Кадди откладывает ручку и улыбается ему.

— Это будет иметь нечто общее с сумасшедшим телефонным звонком, который я получила сегодня утром? — спрашивает она, осторожно опуская череду сумасшедших разговорчиков, которые она имела, пообщавшись сегодня с его подчиненными и лучшим другом.

Хаус прищуривается.

— Это Уилсон позвонил тебе?

— Нет, не он, — ослепительно улыбаясь, отвечает Кадди. — Но теперь я знаю, что _это касается Уилсона_.

Хаус на мгновение выглядит пораженным, но быстро приходит в себя.

— Потрясающая дедукция, — насмешливо говорит он. — Конечно, это касается Уилсона. Он единственный здесь кто представляет собой хоть какой-то интерес.

— Ты прав. Всякий раз, когда ты отмачиваешь тут что — нибудь, это всегда о пациенте, обо мне, или о Уилсоне. Поскольку ты только что получил пациента и уже находишься здесь, нарушая мой рабочий день и вынюхивая, насколько много я знаю о  _твоем маленьком плане_ , я предполагаю, что дело в Уилсоне, и это не такой уж огромный прорыв.

— Отлично. Значит, ты можешь дать мне отгул.

— Хм. Ты знаешь, что на тебя накатали девять жалоб за последние полчаса, и все — от онкобольных и их родителей?

Хаус на мгновение замирает, а потом задумчиво протягивает:

— Надо было отправить Кэмерон успокоить их, а не Формана, как думаешь?

— Я думаю, — стиснув зубы, и улыбаясь акульей улыбкой, шипит Кадди — что ты будешь прикован к смотровой до тех пор, пока не отработаешь недельный минимум часов в клинике.

Хаус усмехается.

— Интересный кинк.

— Только если у тебя фетиш на языковой депрессор[4].

Хаус принимается рассказывать ей, какой именно материал для депрессора он хотел бы использовать, чтобы сдавить ее язык, но Кадди мечет в него кинжальный взгляд и он затыкается.

\- Хаус, — говорит она, — не мог бы ты просветить меня, для чего тебе приспичило удариться в отгул?

Хаус невинно моргает.

— Я собираюсь соблазнить Уилсона.

Кадди громко вздыхает. Она представляет, как начинает орать на него. Она представляет, как вцепляется ему в горло и душит. Она видит, как выпрыгивает из самолета к вожделенным Карибам.

Она думает, что Хаус _может говорить правду_.

— Ты… — говорит она и останавливается.

Хаус глядит на нее, не улыбаясь, и его глаза смотрят как-то неуверенно и немного грустно.

Кадди снова вздыхает и выпрямляется в кресле.

"Он действительно… любит его", — думает она, удивленно.

— Ты можешь взять отгул, — говорит она, и полностью погружается в чтение документов, прежде чем начнет сожалеть о принятом решении.

========== Глава 8 ==========

Неладно что-то в государстве Диагностики*[5]

Уилсону кажется, что его заставляют играть роли Гильденстерна и/или Розенкранца, и что огромные, изменяющие жизнь события вокруг искривляют его восприятие этого дня, разрывая между противоположными краями, и каждый раз он попросту пропускает это мимо ушей. 

Сначала был звонок от консьержа его отеля, который извинялся за то, что позволил его девушке пробраться в его номер без особого разрешения, а вместе с ней и тому, другому джентльмену, вероятно его знакомому? Когда Уилсон потер лоб и спросил: «…девушка?» (он даже не подошел еще к «другому джентльмену», ожидающему его в конце предложения), единственным ответом ему была напряженная тишина, а затем приглашение на бесплатный обед в ресторане отеля.

Уилсон взглянул на календарь-еженедельник, а затем решил, что ему лучше не зацикливаться на этом, и быстро вернуться в отель, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Ничего не пропало — доказательствами того, что кто-то, кроме горничных, побывал здесь в его отсутствие, были лишь пара больничных, латексных перчаток в мусорном ведре. Уилсон моргнул, оглядел комнату, порылся в своем чемодане, чтобы проверить и перепроверить, а затем покачал головой, гася в себе параноика.

Однако, параноик побеждает, поэтому, когда Уилсон возвращается из отеля, он залетает в конференц-зал, примыкающий к кабинету главы отделения диагностики, чтобы разобраться, что замыслил Хаус. Когда он заходит, Кэмерон краснеет так, как будто он только что попытался снять ее в самых пошлых выражениях, а Чейзу внезапно перестает хватать воздуха, которым он дышит. Форман же молча смотрит на него с едва заметной, снисходительной жалостью в глазах. Хаус оказывается единственным, кто ведет себя такой же, как всегда: он занят своими мыслями, и одновременно тащит его в кафетерий, чтобы одолжить деньги у Уилсона на обед.

— Серьезно, — говорит Уилсон, пробираясь через очередь в кафетерии, — ты же не ждешь, что я куплюсь на эту историю с «пациентом», не так ли?

— Нет, — говорит Хаус, — просто купишь мне обед, - он подталкивает свой поднос ближе к Уилсону, пряча пакетик с шоколадным печеньем под горкой с картошкой фри. Он невинно моргает кассиру, пока Уилсон вздыхает и достает бумажник.

Второй дурной знак приходит через двадцать минут, когда Камерон садится за столик в пятнадцати футах от них и пристально смотрит на него, так, словно у него голова загорелась, а он еще не в курсе этого. Уилсон наклоняется ближе к Хаусу и под прикрытием кражи одной из его фри и шипит:

— Какого черта ты им наговорил про меня?

— Мир не вертится лишь вокруг тебя, — парирует Хаус.

— Какой же я дурачок, ага. Твои детишки так явно уставились на меня, только лишь из-за глубоко личного откровения, имеющего отношение к твоей персоне.

Хаус закатывает глаза и немного отодвигает свой стул в сторону, пока Уилсон не оказывается закрытым его фигурой.

— Теперь доволен?

— Она все еще пялится, — Уилсон чувствует ее взгляд сверлящий его затылок. Мгновение спустя, он замечает Чейза и Формана пересекающих кафетерий. Они садятся рядом с Кэмерон, и приглушенно о чем-то беседуют и хотя Уилсон не может ничего расслышать, он чувствует, что _его имя_ входит в состав темы для разговора. Он закрывает глаза и со стоном вспоминает перчатки в мусорном ведре.

— Ты заставил их преследовать меня, — говорит он. — Не думаю, что ты собираешься рассказать мне, почему.

— Не тебя, — легко отвечает Хаус, беря горстку фри из тарелки Уилсона. — Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я наладил связи с людьми. Они до сих пор пытаются выяснить, почему я присоединился к ним вчера на ужине.

Уилсон вытаращился на него.

— Ты…?

— Замечательно провел время. Жаль, что тебя не было с нами. Думаю отправить моему тамаде благодарственное письмо. Или, может быть папоротник, — ухмыляется Хаус, а затем разрывает пакетик с чипсами, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на соседний стол, словно Кэмерон и Форман воплощают в себе зрелищный вид спорта. В отделении Хауса, наверняка так и есть — Уилсон готов был поспорить, что виртуозная травля по-хаусовски может занять место в качестве нового вида спорта на Олимпийских играх.

Уилсон вздыхает и смотрит на свой салат. Он был так уверен, что сможет достучаться до Хауса из-за этого «рака мозга». Прошли месяцы с тех пор как все было действительно… _правильно_ , между ними. И если симуляция рака мозга Хаусом была не криком о помощи, то он не знает тогда, какого черта это вообще было. Приглашенным на ужин должен был быть его друг, а не его сотрудники. 

«Это не честно!»- первое, что приходит в голову Уилсону, быстро сменяясь на "но я первый спросил тебя об этом, черт возьми!" и обе эти мысли являются хорошими способами, чтобы выяснить какие именно издевательства задумал Хаус, который краем глаза наблюдает за ним, при этом делая все возможное, чтобы не хихикать слишком громко над Форманом и Кэмерон.

— Хаус, — начинает Уилсон, и понятия не имеет, что собирается сказать дальше, но Хаус прерывает его:

— Дай мне сто баксов.

— Что? — спрашивает Уилсон.

— Для ставки против Формана. Это верное дело.

Хаус тянет свои загребущие ручки, требуя кошелек Уилсона. Тот закатывает глаза. Он может сказать, видя блеск глаз Хауса и нервные постукивания пальцев по столу, что, чем бы не была эта ставка, у «верного дела» шансов не больше, чем в игровых автоматах в казино Атлантик-Сити, но он все равно тянется к своему кошельку. 

По крайней мере, требование вернуть обратно сто баксов даст ему рычаг, чтобы овладеть вниманием Хауса в следующий раз, когда ему понадобится это.

Хаус вырывает кошелек и вытряхивает из него сотню… Кстати, почему, черт возьми, Уилсон носит с собой столько налички, если только не для того, чтобы кормить Хауса, обладающего прирожденным талантом к нищенствованию?

Он действительно не знает ответа на сей риторический вопрос, и не хочет думать об этом.

— Ты … — произносит он, но Хаус уже поднимается на ноги и идет прочь. Он бросает деньги Уилсона на стол перед Форманом. Онколог не может видеть оскал Хауса, но отвращение на лице Формана говорит о том, что у Уилсона, по крайней мере, есть какая-то надежда на выигрыш Хауса и возврат денег.

Уилсон концентрируется на поедании своего салата и негласном игнорировании взглядов Кэмерон все еще изредка падающих на него. Несколько минут спустя, малый легион Хауса смотрит на свои пейджеры, и через минуту он остается в мирном одиночестве заканчивать свой обед.

Но это не длится долго.

Он возвращается в свой кабинет, и занимается расшифровкой диаграммы и занесением ее в карту (в прошлом месяце, диаграмма Брауна сначала была просто странной, а потом и вовсе стала неразборчивой), когда слышит как кто-то скребется в его дверь. Уилсон обожает притворяться, что его нет, но это может быть по-настоящему важным, так что он произносит «войдите» и от усталости трет пальцами глаза.

— Ах, доктор Уилсон, — произносит Чейз, откашливаясь. — Могу ли я задать Вам, хм, личный вопрос?

Уилсон поднимает брови. Чейз… _краснеет_. Уилсон вспоминает многозначительные взгляды Кэмерон, странные покачивания головой Формана, и Хауса… _такого же, как всегда_  — в своем репертуаре. Уилсон почти боится спросить, но тот хочет узнать.

— Прекрасно, — говорит он. — Что у тебя на уме?

— Вам … тебе нравятся мужчины? — спрашивает Чейз.

Уилсон моргает, чувствуя себя более растерянно, чем когда-либо в жизни. Откуда, черт возьми, это взялось?

— Чейз, ты мой… — "Друг" - слишком удивительно. "Знакомый?" — ...Коллега, — наконец говорит он. — Я не думаю, что нам надо…

— Нет, не для меня, — выпаливает Чейз, широко раскрывая глаза и краснея еще больше. — Не … я не со злым умыслом… Я не… нападаю на Вас, — заикаясь, говорит он. — Просто. В общем, широком смысле. Вы и…парни. Это – да?

Теперь уже очередь Уилсона вспыхнуть, и он понятия не имеет, о чем это говорит молодому доктору. Он … ну, он делал _некоторые вещи_ , и на его долю выпали эксперименты в колледже, конечно, как и у всех…

Уилсон заставил свои мысли на эту тему притормозить.

— Чейз, — говорит он, - что, черт возьми, с Хаусом сегодня?

Глаза Чейза расширяются, и он лихорадочно и затравленно смотрит вокруг, как будто ожидает, что Хаус материализуется за его спиной без предупреждения. И Уилсон должен признать, что это не такой уж необоснованный страх.

— Ничего, — говорит он, - Хм. Ничего.

Уилсон откидывает голову назад и демонстрирует свою собственную версию сканирующего взгляда Хауса. Чейз старается смотреть куда угодно, но не на него.

— Ладно, прошу прощения, — говорит он. — Плохая идея. Я просто пытался весь день понять это. Я … — он указывает большим пальцем на дверь, и Уилсон с облегчением кивает, полностью готовый проигнорировать тот факт, что Чейз, по-видимому исследовал его сексуальные предпочтения во  _время работы над делом Хауса._

И даже несмотря на то, что Чейз бормочет что-то про бородатых женщин, покидая его кабинет, Уилсон довольно спокойно решает, что притворится, будто ничего не слышит.

После этого, правда, он не может сконцентрироваться ни на чем: не на полу расшифрованной диаграмме, не на просмотре карт пациентов, не даже на его обычном «выглядящем как сложное, запутанное и крайне напряженное дело» пасьянсе, которым ему не удалось провести Хауса больше одного раза.

Он не может перестать думать _о нем_ , и все становится еще хуже, чем сильнее он противится своим мыслям. Кроме того, что он знает, что это не сработает — он должен выглядеть невинной стороной сейчас, в непонятном _этом_ , или Хаус просто развернуться и сбежит на максимальной скорости по другому направлению. Образно говоря.

Когда его пейджер звенит, оказывается, что это Анна-Мари предупреждает его о том, что Хаус направляется к его пациентам, и Уилсон, нервно проведя рукой по волосам, поднимается наверх.

Он заходит в отделение и видит, как Хаус спорит с Тайлером Кларком о фокусах. Николь Ламс спешит к нему через зал и хватает его за колени, взахлеб расспрашивая, правда ли, что ее рак стал производить не только метастазы, но и пятицентовики? Потому что со стороны доктора Уотсона было бы не честно скрывать это от нее, и если это так, она бы хотела покупать себе конфеты на эти деньги.

Уилсон кладет руки на свои ноги, машинально пытаясь оторвать ребенка от себя и замечает перекошенные ужасом лица Ламсов и Кларков. Он уже прикидывает в голове антикризисные меры, на которые точно придется потратить остаток дня и то, как он кое-кому устроит громкую головомойку, когда Хаус отворачивается от Тайлера и улыбается ему. _Действительно улыбается_ , широко и искренне, приводя его в смущение от кончиков волос до старых мокасин, которые, по-видимому, уже не в состоянии рассказать, что они дорогие и французские…

И вот тогда Уилсон складывает паззл. До него _доходит_. Почему Хаус заставляет своих помощников преследовать его, копаясь в его вещах, почему они следили за ним в обед, почему Чейз хочет знать, любит ли он мужчин, почему Кэмерон пялится на него, как печальный щенок, а Форман смотрит также, как он сам на своих умирающих пациентов.

Что пари с Форманом … действительно _верное дело_ , и он снова увидит свои сто баксов.

Уилсон разводит руками и не может снова вернуться к своему обычному насмешливому подшучиванию над другом, когда Хаус пытается оправдываться. Он слишком занят, замерев и стараясь не пнуть себя за то, что думал будто Хаус когда-нибудь по своему собственному почину отправится со своими помощниками на ужин. Кусок за куском, этот сумасшедший день сложился в полную, _ослепительную картинку_.

 

Когда он уходит от Хауса, Уилсон все еще чувствует, что тот наблюдает за ним. Он не собирается дать понять ему , что догадался, хотя упреждающее тепло прет из него, и он чувствует себя более самодовольным, чем когда-либо. Хаус… творит сумасшедшие вещи, но он так делает всегда. Все должно быть взаимосвязано, ничто не может быть _просто_. Но теперь Уилсон знает.

Он проводит остаток дня в своеобразном тумане, заинтригованный, когда же следующий кусочек головоломки проявит себя. Должно наступить время, когда Хаус лично выступит перед ним.

Когда Уилсон слышит, как Кадди лезет на стенку, пытаясь понять в чем заключается новый психоз деятельности Хауса, он с радостью бросает ее по ложному следу. Он заканчивает свои дела, не запоминая ни слова, и когда приходит время идти домой, он уже улыбался про себя.

Хаус не терпелив. И Уилсон не собирается упустить эту возможность. Вместо того, чтобы идти к себе в гостиницу, он едет домой к Хаусу.

Нет смысла нервничать. Он хотел этого, но до сих пор не знает как это будет. Периодически проявлялись намеки, что Хаус чувствовал то же самое, но их никогда не было достаточно, а Уилсон не хотел рисковать и спрашивать. Он до сих пор не собирается этого делать.

Он использует свой ключ, чтобы войти, вешает пальто в шкаф Хауса, и идет на кухню за пивом, прежде чем заходит в гостиную. Его встречает обычный бессистемный бардак, который остается, когда Хаусу надоедает готовить. Тогда-то и появляются бутерброды и лазанья, купленная в магазине, которую всего-то и нужно, что забросить в микроволновку. Уилсон складывает посуду в раковину, но мыть ее сейчас не собирается. Он берет свое пиво и заходит в гостиную, присаживаясь возле Хауса на диване. Хаус убавляет громкость на пару тонов и только этим дает понять, что заметил Уилсона, присоединившегося к нему.

Уилсон откидывается на диван и вздыхает. Это то, что он должен был сделать с самого начала. Вместо того, чтобы читать нотации, или умолять, просто последовать примеру Хауса и показать, _где он хочет быть_. Может быть, именно так следует трактовать поведение Хауса, врывающегося в его кабинет каждый день в течение многих лет.

— Ты не принес пиццу, — указывает Хаус, когда наступает реклама, прерывающая игру «Devils-Flames».

— Ты не просил меня, — отвечает Уилсон, потому что теперь его это не волнует. Он собирается сидеть сложа руки и ждать. Он уверенно улыбается, скрывая ухмылку в бокале с пивом.

Хаус смотрит на него, видимо, настал момент поговорить серьезно.

\- Твои носки были в чемодане, — говорит он.

Уилсон делает глоток и опускает бокал.

— Кэмерон и Форман? — спрашивает он, уже зная, что Хаус отправил своих лакеев влезть в его гостиничный номер.

Он не знает, что Хаус думает, будто он узнал об этом от его сотрудников.

— Отельные шампунь и мыло, — Хаус по-прежнему не останавливается, — и зеленый галстук в шкафу.

— Я собираюсь предположить, будто это значит что-то еще, кроме того, что тебе нужно зацикливаться на жизни всех, кто тебя окружает, — мягко говорит Уилсон. Он в состоянии дождаться, когда Хаус произнесет  _это_. 

Он должен знать, что Хаус сам пришел к этому, это его выбор, и он готов его принять. Хаус всегда ненавидел тот факт, что он живет в отеле. Так что же изменилось?

— Ты даже носки не достал из чемодана, — продолжает Хаус, раздраженно, будто Уилсон намеренно тупит — что он, в сущности, и делает. — Ты не планируешь останавливаться там. Но при этом, желаешь выглядеть привлекательно, направляясь... куда-то.

Уилсон не может снова удержаться от улыбки. Таким образом, Хаус забрасывает удочку, стремясь выяснить, как обстоят дела с подружками, или дружками, и Уилсон задается вопросом, насколько предумышленным был вопрос Чейза, потому что Хаус уже знает, что Уилсон не хочет жить здесь, с ним. Хотя это и не совсем правда: Уилсон просто не хочет жить у  _Хауса на диване_ , словно это все, на что он может надеяться.

— Я никуда не иду, Хаус, — говорит он. — А если бы и шел, уверен, ты бы узнал мой маршрут еще до того, как я сделал бы хоть шаг, — он позволяет проскользнуть легкой горечи в этих словах.

Хаус фыркает и делает еще один глоток пива. Уилсон поворачивает голову достаточно, чтобы видеть его боковым зрением. Хаус выглядит… нервным, что заставляет сердце Уилсона биться быстрее. Друг ставит пиво на стол, достаточно резко, чтобы возникшую между ними тишину расколол громкий, неприятный звук. Он  раздраженно вздыхает.

— Конечно же, я знаю о твоей жизни больше, чем ты сам, — говорит он. — Вот почему я могу сделать  _это_.

И он хватает Уилсона за рубашку, увлекая его в поцелуй.

Уилсон ожидал это, и мгновенно отвечает, ввергая Хауса в шок. Он усмехается, когда Хаус отстраняется и обалдело смотрит на него.

\- Удивлён, что я отвечаю? — спрашивает он.

— Ничуть, — отвечает Хаус. — Ты пригласил меня на пиццу.

— Как друга, — напоминает Уилсон. И это, кстати, почти правда, если только он не признает того, что обманывает сам себя.

— Ладно, — говорит Хаус — это был очень дружеский поцелуй, которым ты наградил меня.

— Ты… — начинает Уилсон, но это лишено смысла, ибо Хаус ухмыляется, поэтому Джеймс решает не продолжать и с раздраженным вздохом целует его. Это работает, поскольку Хаус не возражает. Он углубляет поцелуй и Хаус без разговоров следует за ним, и все становится даже лучше, чем представлялось, поэтому Уилсон удовлетворенно стонет прямо в рот Хауса. 

Это все продолжается, и у Уилсона есть возможность прислушаться к своим ощущениям.

Это все еще продолжается, когда он начинает чувствовать руки Хауса, впивающиеся ему в плечи.

Это продолжается и продолжается, так что он, конечно же, ощущает невероятное возбуждение, и с этим нужно что-то делать.

Наконец, Уилсон прерывает поцелуй.

— Каков срок, чтобы ты выиграл пари с Форманом?

Глаза Хауса расширяются.

— Ты…

— Понял, да, — отвечает Уилсон. Он задается вопросом, выглядит ли его самодовольство хотя бы наполовину также привлекательно, как и у Хауса. Кажется, да, потому что Хаус снова его целует, сначала жестко, а потом медленно и протяжно, пока рука Уилсона не сжимает мягкий хлопок футболки Хауса и он не перестает обращать внимания ни на что, кроме рта Хауса и настойчивого кружения его языка. Они целуются как подростки, в грязной трущобе, здесь, у Хауса на диване — неловко сталкиваясь локтями и цепляя углы, но ни одного из них это не заботит, и никто не собирается останавливаться, чтобы исправить это. Это не может быть полезно ноге Хауса, но тот забросил ее на Уилсона, придавливая его к дивану, так что Уилсон перестает думать о ней. 

Он кладет руки Хаусу на спину и дергает его футболку, пытаясь ее снять, и Хаус фыркает и откатывается достаточно, чтобы позволить ему это сделать.

— Каков срок? — спрашивает Уилсон снова, его глаза спускаются на пояс штанов Хауса. Эрекция уже достаточно очевидна, и Уилсон чувствует, что не может дышать.

— Месяц, — бормочет Хаус, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке Уилсона. — Если ты снова хочешь увидеть свою сотню, тебе придется выдержать этот срок в этой квартире.

— Ты мне заплатишь за это, — говорит Уилсон, смеясь, затем отдышавшись шипит, когда Хаус снимает с него рубашку и накрывает ладонями его плечи. Щетинистая щека Хауса касается его щеки, и он ловит мочку уха Уилсона зубами, посасывая, затем проводит языком вдоль линии его шеи, прежде чем отвечает:

— Зависит от того, сможешь ли ты отработать свое содержание.

— На самом деле я не проститутка, — вносит ясность Уилсон, но оказывается, он может закатывать глаза и задыхаться одновременно: рука Хауса настигла пояс его брюк и Уилсон откидывается назад, раздвигая ноги, чтобы дать как можно больше места Хаусу, который склоняется над ним, все ближе, и вот, он уже чувствует, как стояк Хауса прижимается к его бедру. В груди все сжимается, и он думает: «месяц».

— Ох, мать твою… Еб*ть…

— Я даже не трогал тебя еще, — посмеиваясь, говорит Хаус.

— Это…не совсем то, о чем я …ах… говорил, — произносит Уилсон, поднимая бедра, чтобы снять штаны, желая помочь в этом Хаусу. — Ты поставил на нас. Установил для нас срок.

Хаус смотрит на него настороженно, и вместе с тем, цинично.

— Тридцать дней, — говорит он.

— Больше, чем просто  _это_? — настаивает Уилсон, засунув пальцы в джинсы Хауса, чуть выше ширинки.

Глаза Хауса темнеют. Его стояк горячий и твердый упирается в ткань джинсов.

Уилсон скользит пальцем вниз по всей длине.

— Сто баксов, — говорит он.

— Да, — хрипло выдавливает Хаус. — Так и есть.

Уилсон целует его, лениво и довольно, позволяя своей руке погладить член Хауса сквозь джинсы. Уилсон остается в трусах, носках и часах на руке, и он определенно должен выглядеть нелепо, думает он. Но все становится неважно, потому что Хаус хватает его за плечо и прижимается к нему, голый по пояс, его джинсы распирает, в то время как Уилсон проводит языком по его горлу, и накрывает губы, поглаживая, а потом борясь с молнией на его джинсах.

— Ты должен … — тяжело дыша выдавливает Хаус, и Уилсон наклоняется ближе, становится на колени и принимается прокладывать влажную дорожку из поцелуев на груди Хауса. Его соски напряжены, и Уилсон проводит языком по одному, а затем и другому, когда Хауса стонет. Он все еще медленно поглаживает рукой выпуклость на джинсах Хауса, наслаждаясь каждым моментом. — Бл*ть, — говорит Хаус — да залезешь ты уже в мои гребанные джинсы?! Иначе я…

Уилсон смеется и Хаус ощущает этот смех у себя на груди. Джеймс останавливается и наконец стягивает с Грега его джинсы, стараясь быть осторожным с ногой, при этом, не показывая это Хаусу. Он стягивает боксеры с партнера, и следом — свои собственные трусы. Он подумывает и о носках, когда Хаус хватает его и тянет обратно вниз. Уилсон едва успевает сгруппироваться так, чтобы не свалится с дивана, когда сверху, на него падает Хаус, и диванные подушки нисколько не смягчают это, но когда рука Хауса обхватывает его член, и он стонет, забыв обо всем.

— Хаус… — стонет Уилсон, его дыхание сбивается, он старается сдержать вес Хауса, обхватив коленями, но Хаус резко притягивает его к себе, пока их члены не соприкасаются, и он чувствует, как распадается на части, пока ничего не остается от него, кроме этих ощущений, и низкого рокочущего стона Хауса в ушах.

Было бы намного лучше, используй они немного смазки, или переместись они в спальню с удобной постелью, но Уилсон не может заставить себя сделать это. Это напоминают бешеную возню, совсем не романтичную — левая рука Уилсона натыкается на правую руку Хауса, сталкиваясь, угловато и неудобно. Он задевает плечом грудь Хауса и часы на руке Грега, немного съезжают и касаются его члена, когда тот дрочит ему, но, Боже, как же это хорошо. Он откидывается назад, и может видеть лицо Хауса — его глаза закрыты, обычно напряженные и хмурые черты лица сейчас расслаблены, и ему почти больно (но по-другому, ибо Уилсон понимает разницу) смотреть на него, в то время, как тот кончает.

Когда Хаус снова открывает глаза, что-то меняется в его выражении, становясь мягче, однако оттенок явного самодовольства и абсолютной сытости невозможно пропустить, и он дразнящее облизывается. Уилсон от этой картины за минуту настигает его, кусая губы, когда кончает. Он рвано и тяжело дышит, и все, что он может ощущать в этот момент — это тепло хаусовского тела и его руки, которые все медленнее гладят его, в конце концов, замерев на плечах.

Уилсон вздыхает и морщится от ощущения их спермы, которая, смешавшись, почти склеила их. Он поднимается на ноги, чувствуя себя слабым и опустошенным. Хаус лежит, откинувшись, на диване с закрытыми глазами. Уилсон идет в ванную комнату, отпихнув брюки в сторону. Он смывает с себя следы их бурного времяпрепровождения, намачивает полотенце и возвращается к Хаусу. Когда любовник открывает глаза, Уилсон видит собственную усталость отражающуюся в них — словно они оба ждали отсрочки судьбоносного решения, и теперь, когда все случилось, они не знают что делать. Может быть, они этого не заслуживают. Уилсон протягивает руку, задаваясь вопросом, примет ли ее Хаус, чтобы встать. Все, чего он хочет — это спать, насладиться этим моментом, и не думать о завтрашнем дне.

Хаус смотрит на него, на его руку, но через мгновение принимает ее, и Уилсон поднимает его на ноги.

— Я должен идти, — говорит Уилсон, хоть и ненавидит себя за эти слова. — Завтра на работу. Моя одежда в отеле, и…

— У тебя завтра выходной, — хрипло перебивает Хаус, и прихрамывая идет в спальню. Голый, с изуродованной шрамом ногой, он теряет часть своего странного изящества, но все, что чувствует Уилсон, наблюдая за ним — это нежность.

Он смеется.

— Что это значит?

— Я поговорил с Кадди, — отвечает Хаус. Он бросает быстрый взгляд через плечо, но ему нужен порыв, чтобы добраться до спальни без своей трости.

Уилсон идет за ним.

— Она знает?

— Уже все знают, — Хаус садится на край кровати и ухмыляется, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Я сказал им, что спасаю тебя от себя самого.

Уилсон открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но быстро понимает, _что действительно имеет в виду_ под этими словами Хаус. После симуляции рака мозга, после всего дерьма, что хлебнул Хаус с Триттером, и после того, как Уилсон проебал все, что можно во время эффекта от кетаминовой комы, — после всего этого, они действительно просто спасали друг друга.

— Пицца с другом? — предлагает он, улыбаясь.

Хауса откидывается на спину на кровати. Она большая, и свободное место манит Уилсона, так что он присоединиться к Хаусу.

 — Это _нечто_ , — говорит Хаус, и обхватывает Уилсона своей рукой поперек груди, прижимая, пока они не уснули.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]frou frou stuff - жаргонное выражение, обозначающее гламурные вещички для юных дев и сладких мальчиков небесно-голубой ориентации.
> 
> [2]Импетиго - заболевание кожи, характеризующиеся поражением ее поверхностных слоев. 
> 
> [3] Нефрогенная фиброзирующая дермопатия (НФД) — редкое идиопатическое заболевание, описанное у пациентов с хронической почечной недостаточностью, как правило, находящихся на гемодиализе и/или подвергшихся трансплантации почки.
> 
> [4] шпатель для продавливания языка, по сути, медицинская ложечка, с помощью которой врачи проверяют горло пациентам.
> 
> [5]Это аллюзия на цитату Шекспира "Неладно что-то в Датском государстве" (Гамлет)


End file.
